


Chanjin

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chanjin, Erotic, I can’t remember the other characters in this, M/M, goes from horny hyunjin to chanjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Hyunjin’s tight performance outfit arouses him more than expected
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Chanjin

It’s not far from time to perform, the clothes the stylists picked out look great and he’s excited to wear them, Hyunjin just hopes they’re stretchy. He heads into the changing room and pulls on the clothes, the sheer fabric of the black shirt almost shows his body and the tight leather pants accentuating the lines around his dick and of his thighs. He tries to make it look less... revealing; but that fails. He does a few stretches in them as he usually does to become comfortable before performing, and notes that the pants definitely make him feel sexy with how tight they are. He turns around just to check, it makes his legs look great. The shirt is very nice too, the completely black ribbon around the collar and the frill above it as well as at the cuffs of the shirt. The wrists are tight so it makes the rest poof out and look elegant. He tucks the pants in and ties the other ribbon around the belt, finally attaching the rose pendant to the top of the choker like ribbon on his neck. Hyunjin goes out to get his makeup put on him, looking in the mirror as they put dark red lipstick on him and red eyeshadow to match, since it’s halloween and they’re doing vampires again. They give him two dots for the vampire bite on his neck for extra emphasis on the vampire thing. His black hair is slicked back all for a stray bit of hair dangling in front of his forehead. He finally gets up when they’re done, looking to the members and noting how good they all look too. He looks down at himself, moving some more in the pants to readjust before going onto the stage. They start up the music for wow, all of danceracha performing with Felix and his light pink hair matching perfectly to the white vampire outfit he’s got on. Minho has red, how fitting for him also. As the song begins and they dance along, the pants feel tighter and tighter around Hyunjin’s legs, this makes him slightly horny and for every thrust he does he isn’t exaggerating when he almost humps his hand. As his hands run up his thighs for the choreography, he can feel himself grow slightly aroused, his hand making it’s way to his bulge more than a few times while he dances. Unfortunately for him, there’s still a lot of dancing for them to do.  
The other member’s come out and soon enough the Levanter music turns on. He dances smoothly, again if he wasn’t so horny right now it would be easier, and he’s already noticed that Chan noticed his situation too. Felix does his part, and Hyunjin holds onto his head for the turn, dropping down with grace for the dance, he winces, he feels like his dick has been crushed now. He dances waiting for the song to end. By the time the show is over, his erection had calmed and he was able to escape without suffocating himself. There’s still time before he’s going to be able to change out of the pants, if they’ll even come off after they’ve become sticky with sweat. His makeup is fine, thankfully, but sweat still drips down his face. He soon wipes his makeup off and gets a sideways look from Chan, who seems to be reassuring that Hyunjin isn’t stressed about what happened. Hyunjin smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, looking over to Chan again who’s now scrolling through twitter. He rolls his chair over and puts his hand over Chan’s pecs, as the two do often to each other. Chan lets out a little shout and does it back, forgetting how thin Hyunjin’s shirt it already and how thoroughly it is soaked with sweat. Hyunjin leans his head back and dramatically takes Chan’s hand away, laughing along with him. Chan takes the hand and puts it on Hyunjin’s thigh, not that he really minds at all, he’s looking at Chan’s phone too.  
Chan runs his hand up and down his thigh as Hyunjin rests his head on Chan’s shoulder to see the screen better as Chan squeezes his leg, making him clench his thighs and laugh a bit. Chan laughs back. Chan turns his head and pats Hyunjin, “We get to go back to the dorms soon.” Hyunjin nods and puts his hand on the back of Chan’s head as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Don’t tell anyone about what happened.” Chan nods, “I’m not even sure if I saw correctly but, there’s no reason for me to tell anyway.” Hyunjin nods and his cheeks go a bit rosy, he’s definitely embarrassed about it, even though there’s no reason to be since it’s completely natural. The manager comes into the room and tells everyone they can go now and they gather their things, still stuck in the same clothes Hyunjin borrows Chan’s jacket to cover his chest, as his nipple was very much visible. They get in the car and everyone is tired, with their eyes closed and heads back against the seats singing stupid songs in crack voices as they bhead back to the dorms. When they arrive and get inside Hyunjin goes straight into his room and strips Minho sighing when he walks in and yelling “Why couldn’t you have waited til you took a showerrrrrr” Hyunjin laughs and pulls on boxers and a tshirt, heading out and jumping comfortably onto the couch. Chan sits down by him again and shows him the fancams from tonight, “They didn’t catch it.” Hyunjin’s ears turn red and he nods “Stays probably would’ve liked it-“ He laughs loudly. Chan puts his hands up to his face and laughs so hard he cries, “S-Stay would call themselves clowns hearing you say this.” Hyunjin leans back and almost falls asleep as soon as he closes his eyes, Chan getting him a blanket and pulling it over him, “I gotta shower first.. or else-“ he yawns, “I’m gonna wake up and smell bad.” Chan nods, “If you can’t stay awake though its probably better to just sleep, you can wash off a bad stench with a bunch of soap but it takes time to rewrite a bad sleep.” Hyunjin blinks hard and nods “That was really poetic Mr Bang Chan” Chan laughs “sorry sorry”  
Hyunjin pulls the blanket over both of them and pulls chan back onto the couch “If I’m sleeping you gotta sleep” Chan nods “If I have to... mmm I’m gonna wake up in like 30 minutes and leave to go work though.” Hyunjin nods “Well as long as you dont wake me up too.” He says with his eyes closed and soon after falls asleep.


End file.
